poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusaders of the Lost Mark (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Crusaders of the Lost Mark Prologue/We'll Make Our Mark (Prelude) the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse Apple Bloom: Okay, Crusaders! Back to the business of earnin' our cutie marks! Any suggestions? Scootaloo: No, we've tried everything! Sweetie Belle: We've run out of ideas. Apple Bloom: Are you kiddin' me, Crusaders? We can do better than that! Bloom We've been searchin' for our cutie marks For a while now Tryin' to find out how we fit in So many ways we've tried before But we keep on tryin' more Mark Crusaders 'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in We'll make our mark One way or another We'll make our mark On the day that we discover The ultimate reward of our cutie marks! Apple Bloom: Now, that's more like it! that point, Team Chaotix enter the clubhouse Vector: Hey, uh, what's all the noise coming from you girls? Apple Bloom: Oh, hey guys, what's up? Espio: Not much, we haven't really had any cases recently is well. Charmy: Yeah, we were just walking by when we heard you three singing, is something up? Sweetie Belle: Well- Pipsqueak: Cutie Mark Crusaders! Help! Apple Bloom: What's wrong, Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak: I'm running for student pony president, I was hoping you three would be my campaign managers! Apple Bloom: We've never tried gettin' our cutie marks in campaign managin'! What do ya say, Crusaders? Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! Hoof! Vector: If Pipsqueak needs to become student president, then we can help him! Charmy: Yeah! He'll make a great student president than that mean, nasty Diamond Tiara! Espio: Hmm.... If that's the case, I'm in. Vote for Pip/The Vote/Pipsqueak wins ??? Tiara's turmoil/The Pony I Want to Be opens Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara! Why are you making that face? That is not the face of a winner. Diamond Tiara: Because... I didn't win. Spoiled Rich: What?! You mean I hefted all these party supplies to celebrate nothing?! thump Diamond Tiara: Sorry mother. Spoiled Rich: It's bad enough you lost to that transplant from Trottingham, but imagine if you'd lost to one of those blank flanks. As Rich pony, you must always think of your social standing. Fancy Pants: Hm. Spoiled Rich: That starts here in Ponyville and reaches all over Equestria. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. Ever! Tiara If I'm a diamond Then why do I feel so rough? I'm as strong as a stone Even that's not enough There's something jagged in me And I've made such mistakes I thought that diamonds were hard Though I feel I could break Would you believe That I've always wished I could be somepony else? Yet I can't see What I need to do to be the pony I want to be I've been told my whole life What to do, what to say Nopony showed me that There might be some better way And now I feel like I'm lost I don't know what to do The ground is sinking away I'm about to fall through Would you believe That I've always wished I could be somepony else? Yet I can't see What I need to do to be the pony I want to be To be the pony I want to be Charmy: Aw, well now I feel bad... Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Is it weird that I feel bad for her too? Scootaloo: If it is, then... I'm weird, too. Apple Bloom: She wants to change, but she doesn't know how. Sweetie Belle: Seems like she could use a friend or two to help her figure it out. Espio: I mean, it might not work, but if you think it's worth a shot, go ahead. The CMC invite Diamond Tiara to the Clubhouse/Light of Your Cutie Mark/Diamond Tiara's decision ??? The Pony I Want to Be (Reprise)/Making one's mark/The CMC finally get their Cutie-Marks/We'll Make Our Mark ??? Charmy: Well, now that Diamond Tiara's looking on the brighter side of life, she'll stop being a bully from now on! Vector: Yeah, great work kids, you should be proud of yourselves. Espio: Indeed, after all the torment she put you through, you made her realize that friendship IS important to her. Apple Bloom: Thanks guys, though, I've been thinkin'. We spend an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' tryin' to discover our true talent. But when we take a little time off, we end up helpin' other ponies figure out their true talent! Sweetie Belle: Yeah, and I think that's way more important than worrying about our cutie marks, don't you? Scootaloo: Absolutely! I don't care if I ever get my cutie mark as long as I get to hang out with my best friends. Apple Bloom: So what do you say, Crusaders? Want to just focus on helpin' others find their cutie marks? Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Yeah! this revelation and a subsequent high-hoof, the Crusaders' bodies light up Vector: What the heck?! Espio: The flip's happening to them?! Charmy: Uh... gasping Charmy: C-Could it be?! Sweetie Belle: What happened? Apple Bloom: What's goin' on? Diamond Tiara: It's your cutie marks! They're amazing! Cutie Mark Crusaders: We all got the same cutie mark! Cutie Mark Crusaders forever! Mark Crusaders We were searching for our cutie marks For a while there Trying to find out how we fit in So many ways we've tried before But we kept on trying more 'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in Scootaloo Now we know what it took all along Belle And our journey here is never really done Bloom For it is more than just a mark It's a place for us to start Mark Crusaders An adventure that has only just begun We'll make our mark Show the world what we can do We'll make our mark Helping fillies to break through To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark Pinkie Pie: All right, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever! Sweetie: You don't wanna miss it! Vector: I knew they'd get their cutie-marks eventually. Espio: Yeah, looks like all that effort finally paid off. Charmy: Yeah, I'm so proud of them! cheering Applejack: Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya. Apple Bloom: Oh... Thanks, Applejack. Applejack: Now go on and party with your pals. Dash I'm so proud of you, little buddy You've taught me a thing or two Rarity You've inspired everypony around you And you've inspired me too Dash, Rarity, and Applejack You've made your mark Done Equestria so proud You've made your mark And we're here to sing it loud For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark Apple Bloom: Well, what do you think, Crusaders? Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what? Sweetie Belle: Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next! Mark Crusaders We started out just three Crusaders driven to see What we find in our hearts Discover our destiny And here we are, best friends About to start it again An adventure that never will end We'll make our mark Helping fillies most in need We'll make our mark So each one of them succeeds 'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark! brief montage follows of the Crusaders' series-long journey, ending with a group photo that Spike sends to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5